


Options

by spiralicious



Series: 15 Kisses Capricorn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Romance, Bad Parent John Winchester, Capricorn Table, Community: 15kisses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Benny Lafitte, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, The Dean & Benny Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean hadn't planned on quitting his job when he went into work today. What was he going to tell Benny?





	Options

Quitting was not what Dean had expected to do when he walked into work today. He had planned on presenting a well thought out argument to change all of his shifts to where he wasn't working with his father anymore. It was a bold move, but he'd been working at the garage since he was fifteen and Gary liked him. Also, his father was an angry drunk that no one liked and only managed to keep his job just because he was so good at it and went so far back with Gary. It would have been a relatively easy sell. 

He'd went in early so that they would have a reasonable amount of privacy. He'd started with an apology for what he was about to say, as he'd planned, and then quit. Dean didn't know he had done it until the words were already out of his mouth and, weirdly enough, his already prepared argument worked perfectly for reasons for why he was quitting as well. 

Gary had understood; bore him no ill will. He even said it was about time he and John got a little space from each other and thought his father had been holding him back a long time. 

Dean was stunned. Gary told him to go home, not worry about his shift, and come by next week for his last paycheck. 

Now Dean was home in the apartment he shared with Benny, having what he was fairly certain was the beginning of his very first panic attack. 

What the hell was he going to tell Benny? “Oh, I know I only moved in a month and a half ago and you already had to pay for some car parts and the last three times I got gas and you didn't have me pay my half of the first month's rent, but hey, now I'm unemployed. That's cool right? I mean I should get a job in no time with no high school diploma and only having mechanic experience.” 

Dean groaned. Benny should have run when he had the chance. 

Speaking of Benny, shouldn't he have been home an hour ago? That... couldn't be good, could it?

The sound of Benny's overloaded key ring scraping against the apartment door while he unlocked it got Dean's attention. He looked up expectantly from the floor, still unsure what he was going to tell him.

“Hey.” Benny walked in, balancing a stack of files and a bag of food. “Sorry, it's probably cold now, but I brought food.” 

Dean descended upon it like a starving hyena. Worries aside, it was food made by Benny. That trumped all. He was several bites into the amazing, if tepid burger, when he realized something. “Wait, how did you know I was home?”

Benny paused in his after work divesting of his day. “Uh, well.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Oh.” Of course Benny knew. Everyone from the garage had lunch at the diner. His not being there was sure to be a topic of conversation, especially if they knew he'd quit. Dean put his burger down. 

“I was going to wait until after you ate, but uh, let's go sit on the couch.” 

Dean let Benny lead him to the couch. This was as close as “we need to talk” as Benny was going to get and that conversation never went well. 

They both settled and Benny handed the Dean the files he'd brought with him. 

Dean leafed through them. “What are these?”

“Things I own.”

That gave Dean pause.

Benny continued, “The fishing charter company I worked at in Florida, some condo buildings there, the boat in Texas, our apartment building, the diner, some other investments.”

Dean looked at him. Of all the comments warring in his brain, what came out was, “But you dress like fifties sea captain.”

Benny laughed. 

“Okay, so you're weirdly loaded and decided not to tell me until now. Why?”

“Why am I amazing at investing my money?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why are you telling me?”

“Well, we're together.”

“We've been together for more than a couple years now, as in more than one.”

“Now, we're living together... and I don't want to you to worry.”

“Huh?” Okay, now Benny was just being weird. 

“Look,” Benny shifted uncomfortably, “we're not married or anything, but we made promises. I promised I'd take care of you.”

Dean hadn't thought of it like that, not really. He thought Benny just meant during sex and “playtime,” not always. 

“The only thing that keeps me tethered here is you. If you want to go live closer to Sam, I'm there. You want to go live on the boat, sounds nice. You want to stay here and go to school, there are three local community colleges and they all have G.E.D. programs. You want to just sit on your ass all day on the couch,” Benny paused briefly to leer at the couch, clearly imagining something fairly tantalizing, “I could learn to get used to that. I'm just saying whatever you want to do, I'm here. If whatever you pick doesn't work out and you want to change your mind, still here.”

Dean flipped through the folders again. There were indeed booklets from community colleges there too. “Aren't I a little old to be a kept woman? I mean do I need to start introducing you as my sugar daddy or do I get a little dog tag or something?” Dean was kind of delighted by the idea of doing nothing all day. He'd never done that before. He was also a little annoyed Benny had gone out and got him schooling paperwork without asking him first. 

Benny rolled his eyes. “I wish you wouldn't. You want a beer?” He got up before Dean had a chance to answer.

“So college, huh?”

“That was just one idea out of many, Dean.” He called back with his head in the fridge. “The point is to come up with one you want to do and to take your sweet time with it.”

Dean snorted. “So, if I said I wanted to go traveling the country looking at haunted houses?”

“I'd say, 'do you have a starting place in mind and how soon should I pack?'” Benny came back with the beer, handing one off to Dean. 

Dean leaned against Benny as he had a tendency to do when they were sitting on the couch. “Really?” Dean was still skeptical. 

“Really.” Benny pulled Dean's head closer so he could kiss the top of it. 

“Just to be clear, why did you pick up college pamphlets, if you aren't trying to push me into going?”

“The argument you had with Sam, the fact that I am about ninety-nine percent certain you don't think it's an option at all, and that one does something with robots.”

“Robots?”

“I dunno. Something about building 'em and fighting 'em. I wasn't paying attention, but it sounded like your kind of thing and its open to new students.”

Dean turned to look at Benny more fully and gave him a sloppy kiss. “You get me.”

Benny snorted. “How about I make some fresh burgers to replace that cold one and we watch something stupid you find on the TV?”

“Robots, burgers, stupid TV, and promises of being a kept woman? You charmer!”

Benny playfully shoved Dean onto the couch to get up and go to the kitchen.

Dean made himself comfortable and started flipping through the paperwork Benny brought again. He was going to have to think about this for a while. He'd never had options before.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "wealth" on the Capricorn Table at 15Kisses on Dreamwidth.


End file.
